Caritas Ab Adeo Abhinc
by dark-angel-2013
Summary: Draco/ginny/tom love triangle, with a bit of Romeo and Juliet, and surprises thrown in . R&R!


Prologue  
  
"Oh, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, for I shall no longer be a Capulet!"   
  
Virginia Weasley stood high on a balcony, the over a thousand students watching her every move. Sweat beads glistened on her face as she wondered why auditions had to be held in front of the entire school.  
  
"But soft! What light from yonder window breaks? It is the east, and   
  
Juliet is the sun," Draco Malfoy knelt in front of a tree.  
  
In a stroke of so-called 'genius', headmaster Albus Dumbledore had decided that this year, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would put on a play; 'To broaden your horizons and introduce you to the wonders of Muggle playwrights.' In this case, the play in question was Romeo & Juliet, written in the late 16th century by one William Shakespeare, who even though a muggle with no direct ties to the wizarding world, was equally loved for his exquisite penmanship and blazing insights.  
  
Even in her plain black robes, Virginia looked dazzling. Her long, waist length flaming crimson hair cascaded down her back like flowing water.  
  
Now in her sixth year, she was no longer little Ginny Weasley, and she made sure everyone knew that. She would not let a single soul call her Ginny, save her mother. Not anymore. She had changed, dramatically, over the summer. Sick of being over shadowed by her brothers, she wanted to stand and out. She had spent many hours locked in her room, doing crunches and working out, to flatten her then chubby stomach. When Virginia's mother had taken them all shopping in Diagon Alley for school supplies, she had gone off with all the money she had saved from her day job as a photographer at a muggle magazine. For the past two years, she had saved every penny of her paychecks, which were meager to begin with. She bought an all-new wardrobe, with all the newest fashions. She had grown in height considerably, and was now just slightly taller than Ron. Her hips had grown wider, and her breasts fuller. She wasn't a little girl to be fooled with anymore; she'd blossomed into a young woman, with a tongue to match Malfoy's and the smarts to give Hermione Granger a run for her money. But Virginia had changed more than just her looks over the summer. She had changed in body, mind and soul. She had continued to block out her family, since her first year. Harry and Hermione had both come to stay at the Burrow, along with Harry's new girlfriend, Cho Chang. After watching her brother and Hermione and Co and Harry give each other loving glances and little kisses all the time, she had begun to dislike them. Now she full out hated them. They had ignored her, and now she wanted nothing to do with them.  
  
Auditions for parts in the production were a tense time, for   
  
everyone.   
  
The panel of judges included Dumbledore himself, Professors   
  
McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin. Remus Lupin had returned to Hogwarts, and had taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher up again this year.   
  
Ginny spoke the lines fluently and gracefully, never stumbling once. The judges were awed by her elegant performance. Even Severus had to give the girl credit. She was amazing.  
  
"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would still smell as sweet," Virginia finished her part with ease, then turned to the judges and smiled broadly.  
  
"This having been the last of our auditions, I will post the results tomorrow morning, after the judges and I have a quick conference. Thank you, you may now return to you dormitories," Dumbledore dismissed the school, (the whole school went for the audition? Gasp!) and Virginia hurried down from the stage. Draco, who followed closely behind, stopped her before she entered the passage that would lead her to the Griffindor tower.  
  
"Not bad. For a Weasel, that is," He winked at her, and his arm brushed against hers as he glided past, as if floating on air.  
  
Ginny stood open-mouthed, gaping, wondering what the hell had just happened.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Well, I personally think Draco Malfoy should have the role of Romeo Montague,"  
  
"Severus, stop being so biased! You only say that because Draco is in your house,"  
  
"I do not! I say this because he is a brilliant actor! And I was next going to suggest Miss Virginia Weasley receive the role of Juliet Capulet! She was wonderful."  
  
Remus and Severus were bickering back and forth, since these were the only two roles left.  
  
"Enough!" Dumbledore was getting impatient. "Then it is decided. Virginia Weasley will receive the role of Juliet Capulet, and Draco Malfoy the role of Romeo Montague. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," they all sighed in resignation.  
  
"Then I will now post the list of parts in the production,"   
  
Dumbledore concluded the debate, and walked off to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
"Yes! I got Mercucio!" Fred yelled, as he stood in front of the bulletin board.  
  
"Wahoo! I got Lord Capulet!"  
  
"I'm a chambermaid…eeewww"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
Voices rang throughout the hall. Virginia stood about a foot behind the mass of bodies, waiting for it to disperse. Finally, as the crowd thinned, she made her way to the board. Looking it over carefully, she thought to her self, "The only part I'll ever get is probably a chambermaid, or something low like a peasant."   
  
When she didn't see her name in the list of smaller parts, Virginia gave up. She turned to go, but then stopped. Out of curiosity, she turned back at glanced at the lead parts, then gave a small shriek of surprise as she saw the name of the girl who was to play Juliet Capulet.  
  
Virginia Weasley.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Virginia sat at her desk in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, struggling to finish a grueling 1-foot essay on the Wolfsbane potion, assigned to her by Professor Snape. She groaned, checked her watch, and then groaned even louder. It was three thirty in the morning. With the rest of her dormitory sound asleep, the only light on in the room was her small, stained glass gas lamp. Virginia was on the last few sentences, when she started to get that feeling again. The one where she knew she wasn't alone. The one where she knew he was there.  
  
It had all started five years ago, when she was in her first year. Virginia had met him through an enchanted diary. She had loved him, and she thought that he loved her. But then things turned sour. She started to forget where she was on certain nights. Strange things started happening. People were getting hurt. And she knew it was him who was doing it, through her. She wanted to make it stop, but she couldn't. Then, towards the end of the school year, her took her to the Chamber of Secrets.   
  
It had started innocently enough, a small "I love you" and a gentle kiss. But then things had gotten out of hand. She had shivered when he slid his hands into her robe, then up her shirt. She had whimpered when his kisses became harder, more rushed and urgent. Virginia had begged and pleaded him to stop, but he seemed oblivious to her cries. In the end, she had lost her innocence, against her will, to the man she had thought she loved. But now she knew she had only been used. And she vowed never to let that happen again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Virginia was falling asleep over her porridge. Sleep usually evaded her every time she had that feeling. She thought again and again of the face that haunted her dreams, forcing her to relive the night over and over again.  
  
"Ginny? Gin, are you alright?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" Virginia snapped without thinking at whoever was talking to her. She looked up and found a pair of deep emerald green eyes staring back at her. She hated it when people called her "Gin". He had called her that.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. I can't help it. It just seems so natural. I mean, after four years of calling you it, you suddenly seem to hate it. It doesn't make sense," Harry replied, sounding sincere.  
  
"Wake up, Harry. Not everything in your perfect world makes sense." Virginia didn't know why, but lately she had turned amazingly cold. She'd been like this ever since the dreams started coming back, at the start of her fourth year.  
  
"Virginia! You shouldn't talk to Harry like that!" Ron reprimanded his younger sister, shocked.  
  
"I don't have to put up with this shit…" Virginia muttered, as she gathered her things and stalked out of the Great Hall, looking surprisingly like a pint-sized version of Professor Snape. As Harry, Ron and Hermione watched her go, nobody noticed another pair of eyes who followed her out.   
  
Two minutes later, Draco Malfoy got up from the Slytherin table and walked out. Virginia shoved open one of the great oak doors that lead outside. She could feel a pair of eyes drilling into her back, and desperate to escape, she dropped her things and started to run. She ran all the way to the lake, then around it to the steep cliffs that hid in the shadows of the Hogwarts castle. This was her favorite spot in all of Hogwarts. Very few people knew of this place, for it was the furthest point from the school. And those who did know of it rarely came up there. She sat hugging her knees, staring out at the vast clear blue lake. Ripples toward the east end signified the whereabouts of the Giant Squid.  
  
"I think you dropped these. Back there, when you freaked out and ran away." Draco stood behind her, holding her books and bag. She didn't even acknowledge his existence. He put his hand on her shoulder and she stiffened. "Are you alright? I saw what happened in the Great Hall."  
  
"I hate them. They don't understand," Virginia whispered softly.   
  
"Virginia, I've watched you. I watch you all the time. You're so different from your brothers, Potter and Granger. You have spirit, and you don't play by the rules. You have secrets. I can see it in you, in your eyes," Draco said quietly.   
  
"I'm not the only one. I can tell you have your own load of   
  
mysteries."  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk around the lake, Virginia?"  
  
"You know, you're the first one to call me "Virginia" without   
  
reprimanding me." She stood up walked next to him in silence for a little while. Slowly, but surely, Draco took her hand in his as they walked along the lakes shore. Rays of golden sunlight glinted off of Virginia's hair, making it appear as if were truly on fire. Draco looked over at her, and was amazed at how the light accentuated her features. If he had to pick one word to describe her at this moment, radiant was the first one that he thought of.  
  
Once again, Virginia felt the intense eyes watching her. She turned to look at Draco, and met shining silver eyes. She thought he looked like an angel. His hair glowed like diamonds, and his grin was brighter than anything she'd ever seen. The fact registered that this was the true, sincere smile. Not a mocking one, or a smirk or sneer, but a genuine smile out of pure happiness.  
  
A bell rang somewhere, signaling they had five minutes till class started, and snapping them both back to reality.   
  
"Shit!" Draco said but he was smiling. He started running across the grounds, still holding her hand and dragging her along with him.   
  
"Draco! Slow down, who cares if we're late for class?" Virginia giggled, half running, half being pulled. His robes billowed out as she ran, and her hair flowed behind her like a veil of silk.  
  
They ran together into the castle and to the Transfiguration room, which was Virginia's next class.  
  
"But what about your class? Where is it? Will you be late?" She was frantic.  
  
"Calm down, Virginia! I won't be late, it's Charms and it's only one floor down. Now you go. Meet me at midnight back at the cliff over the lake. I won't be able to see you until then, because of the other students. Goodbye for now," He brushed his lips against hers, and without another word, dashed down the hall.  
  
"Until later, then." Virginia whispered to thin air. 


End file.
